duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Force
|Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Fire |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Force was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (F) and ranked as 21st in the organization. Appearance He wears a red outfit with a big red headband and holds a giant key of the Fua Castle's main gate. Plot Duel Masters Charge He is the Gate Keeper of the Fua Castle. He guards the main entrance of the castle and he have the only entrance key for the main gate. He challenged Shobu at the main gate of the castle for a Kaijudo duel. During the duel he blamed Shobu for the condition his friends are in currently. His oldest friends were El Rio and Delicious who he use to be his close friends. He even became a champion in the Underground Duel Tournaments. He and his friends were then offered to join the Fua Duelist by Qumbeech and Peeskwhy Perfect. They had no home at the time so they accepted the offer. when they came to castle they found new friends Bura and Chappi. DM-Charge 40b.JPG|Force with the championship cup He use to help them in dueling and often have fun. He and his friends were all trained by Miss Kirumi and she defeated them many times in the duel to train them. One day they were all called into the Duel Room where they will be chosen to become the new members of the Fua Duelists. He was the first to become a member by defeating everyone and in the end he was shown the one he defeated were his best friends. And when he was about to back up in his final duel against El Rio, Kirumi forced him to finish the duel and become a member. Shobu told him he knows he knows how he feels and he knows in what condition his friends are currently. Shobu also told him he is here for the same reason to save his friend. Soon he lost the duel and in the end he forgive Shobu as he knew that it was not because of him that his friends have suffer by the hands of Dr. Manson. Duel Masters Cross He reappeared in Duel Masters Cross in the World Championship Tournament qualifiers and faced Off against Hakuoh. In this duel Hakuoh was critically injured after the incident with Gyojiro. Despite all the advantage he had over Hakuoh, he still lost his duel. Deck Duel Masters Charge He used a Light and Fire civilization deck based on Cross Gears. * Glorious Heaven's Arm * Mysterious, Armed Soldier * Shining Defense * Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker * Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike * Kolon, the Oracle x4 * Holy Awe x4 * Kizar Basiku, the Outrageous * Warlord Ailzonius * Martial Law * Senatine Jade Tree * Urth, Purifying Elemental * Sirius, the Patroller * Solar Ray * Stronghold of Lightning and Flame * Nomad Warrior El Gigio Duel Masters Cross He used a Light and Water civilization deck. * Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe * Alshia, Spirit of Novas * El Kaiou, Spirit Mecha King * Holy Awe x2 * Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier * Energy Stream * Heaven's Gate * Syrius, Firmament Elemental x2 * Syforce, Aurora Elemental Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists Category:Villains